


Centuries

by kams_log



Series: The Queen and her Knight of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abaddon Lives, Abaddon and Dean take over Hell, Abaddon and Dean take the Throne, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Dean Winchester, F/M, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, Mild Blood and Gore, Queen of Hell Abaddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/kams_log
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Control was old. Control was tiring. Dean wanted to stretch and do whatever the hell he pleased, whenever he pleased.</p>
<p>It was maybe for that reason he came up with the idea of bringing back Abaddon.</p>
<p>It wasn’t as hard as Dean thought it’d be. And when Abaddon stood in front of him, a snarl on her lips, a knife in her hand, and nails digging into his scalp, Dean thought, “finally.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Centuries" by Fall Out Boy. 
> 
> This brief one shot will set the stage for an ongoing series and future one shots. Please enjoy!

When Dean first turned into a demon, he wasn’t manipulated into leaving with Crowley. The ‘king of hell’ didn’t have to say a single word, didn’t even have the time to get one across. Dean was already out of bed, shoving Crowley aside, and strolling out of the bunker as if it were the only thing between him and the earth.

As soon as Dean stepped out into the darkness, his black eyes looked into the world and _claimed it_. Crowley could be damned if he thought he had any say in it.

Nevertheless, Dean rode with Crowley for a few months. He used him, manipulated him, let Crowley believe he still had a say in what Dean did.

He let the charade continue until Dean got bored. It was all the same. There were some pretty hot triplets, sure. There were some busty beauties and strapping men, and hell, Dean never knew killing could feel so good. Even with the Mark changing and rippling under his skin and pouring through his demon blood, Dean relished in the kill. It felt _good_.

But Crowley was boring. He was _orderly_. Dean could appreciate that. But Dean was done with control. He’d dealt with 36 years of that already, plus the forty under and over the rack. And to be honest, he had more fun when he was over. He wanted creativity and chaos again. He wanted to sink his hands in blood and have his own way again. This time, without his own personal Alastair shouting orders over his shoulder.

Damn Crowley.

Control was old. Control was tiring. Dean wanted to stretch and do whatever the hell he pleased, whenever he pleased.

It was maybe for that reason he came up with the idea of bringing back Abaddon.

The Mark had strange abilities. It could take out anything. _Anything_. It also seemed to break the rules of death too.

It wasn’t as hard as Dean thought it’d be. And when Abaddon stood in front of him, a snarl on her lips, a knife in her hand, and nails digging into his scalp, Dean thought, “ _finally._ ”

She couldn’t kill him. He wasn’t an ordinary demon. He was a Knight of Hell himself, now. He also had the Mark that couldn’t be destroyed. There was nothing she could do to him, really. And Dean could always kill her again if he got tired of her.

But he didn’t. Abaddon was fire and blinding rage. She was power and grace that could flick her blood red nails and watch bodies implode as she touched up the crimson on her lips. She was beautiful and monstrous, the definition of perfected chaos.

How could that ever be boring?

Dean followed her anywhere. She seemed oddly pleased with that.

“ _I think that’s what I like most about you Winchester. So obedient. And suicidally stupid._ ”

Dean didn’t care. He may be stupid or foolish. If anyone could find a way to kill him and the Mark, it’d probably be Abaddon. But still he stayed, even when she tried to kill him daily, testing him to see if he was truly loyal. But it wasn’t about loyalty. It was about mutually assured destruction and the promise of better things. If she wanted.

It was before the end of the second day that Dean finally told her his plan, smirking coldly as he let her press a knife into his side, and replied, “When are you going to hurry up and just take over the world with me, already?”

She raised an eyebrow at that, but pulled her knife back.

“I’m listening.”

It was simple math in the end. Two Knights of Hell, both unkillable with the only weakness standing beside them, against one crossroads demon who called himself the king.

Abaddon’s followers were still hiding in the shadows of hell and Crowley’s army. Really, it was quick work. Especially after they discovered they were a terrible team in the best of ways.

They broke into hell together, accompanied by Abaddon’s lackeys in the front, and broke down lines and walked right into Crowley’s throne room. Abaddon went straight for his throat while Dean stood back, happy to play with his knives and Crowley’s followers cowering in the center of the room.

It wasn’t hard getting loyalty from the remaining demons. They took over hell in no time, Abaddon taking her rightful place as Queen while Dean stood, a Knight, at her side.

They chose, in the end, not to kill Crowley. Instead they made an example of him together. They broadened the throne to be big enough for two, an example of their equality and oneness in rule.

If anyone had a problem, they couldn’t take it to Abaddon or Dean alone. It had to come to them both, always, without fail. To try and win the loyalty of one or the other meant death, or worse, pain.

Abaddon was very fond of causing pain to those who deserved it. Dean was a little more fond of the take of death. He wasn’t picky. But it was good to have Abaddon around to keep him in check… most of the time. Every other time, she just grinned and wrapped her hands around his waist as he stood over his next victim, and kissed his ear and whispered, “You make death _sexy._ ”

Dean rolled his eyes and kissed her, not for the first time, and replied, “I’ve met death. Can’t say he’s all that sexy, babe.” He then killed the coward in front of him, splashing them both in blood. Abaddon grinned and bit his earlobe, then dragged him to their next hell fight.

They met with many of the remaining Alpha monsters, none of them pleased to see Dean Winchester, now an unkillable demon, standing next to the highly proclaimed Queen of Hell.

Dean took a strange amount of pleasure from their faces as he stood behind the throne and his Queen, studying them closely, or sitting at the base of the steps, waiting for one word from Abaddon to strike them down.

He still didn’t like control. But he surprised himself in taking pleasure from Abaddon’s rule. She was smart, and she was strategic. She allowed him room to dole out destruction when he needed to blow off steam, and she had just enough of a wild side that she would join him whenever she got bored with hell.

The ‘wild side’ was always the best. Every once in a while, it’d be just them, blazing hell fire across the earth as they did anything they wanted for the sake of doing it.

Of course, whenever they did this, it always got Dean’s brother on their trail. Sam would pick them up in an instant, and they would disappear back to hell just in time for Dean to wave goodbye with a smirk on his face.

Sam probably hated them both at this point. But Dean didn’t care, and Abaddon certainly didn’t. They’d already talked a few times about killing the remaining Winchester off. But they decided it added to the thrill, and he wasn’t a threat. Yet.

They’d burn that bridge when they got to it.

In the meantime, they had hell to fix, demons to re-inspire, humans to destroy, and earth to control.

If there was some awesome destruction and sex to go with it, Dean was perfectly okay with it.

Choosing Abaddon was the best decision he ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> me: redandqueen.tumblr.com, and my main blog: lovefromdean.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you liked it! i have more one shots in store. if you have any headcanons or ideas you might like to see written, i'll be accepting them here or through asks on my blog. thank you!


End file.
